An Endless Horizon
by ForeverMartyr
Summary: In-Progress. 100 one-shots for the Avatar 100 Challenge. Oodles of fun.
1. 1 Beginning

A/N: Well, I'm back...and I've challenged myself to probably the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever done.

The 100 Challenge.

For those of you who don't know, it's a list of 100 prompts that you write a small one-shot for based on a certain fandom (ATLA in my case, but you can do whatever you want). So that means I get to write 100 stories for you all to read. Sounds like fun, huh? :)

We'll see how this goes. And, since I tend to read/write whatever, you may find some really crazy stuff in these 100 stories. Don't worry, I'll post a warning beforehand, so **please make sure to read my author's notes**. I don't just write them for fun, you know ;)

Here's the first installment. 99 more to go...Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

_This chapter is rated T for disturbing war scenes._

* * *

"I'm gonna get you, Dad!"

"Argh!" A young man dropped his wooden sword and fell to the ground, clutching his chest dramatically. The boy beside him, who had just poked the man with his own pretend weapon, was laughing, his eyes lighting up with amusement. He sat on his father's chest victoriously, quite pleased with himself. Feigning death, the man's tongue lolled out of his mouth, causing drool to drip over the grass. Rather quickly, and much to his son's surprise, he snapped his eyes open and roared, grabbing the little boy around the waist.

"You'll never defeat me!" he growled playfully, spinning the boy around in the air. "I am the master!"

"Put me down!" the boy said, but he was giggling.

The man sat on the ground, laughing as well, and pulled his son into his lap. "Okay, you win this round," he said with a smile. "But I'll get you next time."

A huge smirk spread across the boy's face. "You'll have to catch me first!" With that, he sprung out of his father's grasp and began to run across the field. His game was cut short, however, by a large blast in the distance, the ground trembling underneath him and causing him to lose his balance and fall.

The next second, he was in his father's arms, the strong man sprinting across the field and back towards a small village, where cries of fear could be heard from the civilians. He placed his son by a tree on the outskirts of the village and knelt down, looking him in the eye.

"Stay here," he warned. "Stay safe."

The little boy could do nothing but watch as his father ran towards the houses, many of which were ablaze. His small body shook with terror, his eyes darting back and forth as flame upon flame engulfed the village. He had only heard of such dangers, but had been so naïve and optimistic, believing that the war would cease before it reached his small community. Now, on the brink of battle, he could only hope for a positive end to the fight.

And it was then that he heard it. Loud, high-pitched, and petrified.

The scream.

Completely disobeying his father's orders, the boy ran as fast as his eight-year-old legs could carry him, into the burning inferno that was the only home he ever knew. Staying put was no longer an option with the lives of those he loved at stake. He panted and coughed heavily, the smoke filling his tiny lungs, yet he shouted with full force.

"Mom!" he bellowed, tearing his way through the streets. The air was thick with fire and crowded with people, calling for their families, begging for life, trying to escape the raging destruction. While running, he tripped over something in the streets and nearly collapsed to the ground. Bile rose in his throat when he saw that it was the village shopkeeper, a sweet elderly lady who had always given him extra dumplings in secret. Now, her face was covered in burns and her kind blue eyes were wide open, dead.

The image haunted him, but he had no choice except to continue on. "Mom! Mom, where are you?"

The village that had once been so familiar to him was being swallowed by war and death. It seemed like an eternity before he reached a small hut towards the center, the one he had spent his entire life in. He became choked with panic as he saw the flames pouring from the windows, his mother's shrieks of pain and torture emitting from the house.

Before he knew what was happening, the boy heard a small object whizz through the air, and his house exploded in front of him.

His screams inhuman, his fists clenched in horror and sorrow, the boy collapsed to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. The combination of the wracking sobs, smoke, and surrounding hell were enough to make him retch on his hands and knees. His parents were dead. His world was being destroyed around him, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be submerged in it and escape the terror around him. There would be no mercy.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thundering sound, and he managed to turn his body to see the source. There they were: five of them, five men of the Fire Nation, all riding on the backs of rhinos and terrorizing everyone in their path. The leader of the group had his hair tied back and was shouting orders to the others, the rhinos pounding the ground in adrenaline. As the man slowly turned around, his eyes happened to catch those of the little boy.

They were unlike any the boy had ever seen: cold, dark, empty. A grin spread across his face, the fires reflecting in his soulless gaze. A large flame burned in his hand, and all the boy could think of was what it had done to his parents. Overcome with fright, the boy scrambled off the ground and bolted, the man's face still fresh in his mind.

He didn't know where he was going; he only knew that he had to escape the village, escape his previous life, escape the firestorm that was rapidly becoming his new world. His feet pounded the earth as he ran with impossible speed, away from the screams and smoke. He could not look back. He could never look back.

The boy stumbled out of the village and headed for the woods, his ears ringing with his mother's shrieks. It would be a sound that he would remember for the rest of his life. The Fire Nation had made a permanent scar on his mind, body, and soul, and he would never, never forgive them for it.

At long last, he collapsed on the ground, so deep in the woods that the Fire Nation could not find him. The sun had set completely, and he flopped on his back, having used all of his tears. His chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to catch his breath, too exhausted to carry on. Beyond the tops of the trees was the blackened sky, lit up with winking stars. The boy normally found the silence of night to be calming, but tonight, he could not feel its peace. He only felt anger, hatred, sadness, as if every positive emotion had been sucked out of him.

Suddenly, he sat up, squinting at the sky. It may have been his imagination, it may have been a flicker of hope he used to have, or it may even have been real, but the boy could have sworn he saw a shooting star, a jet of light across the darkness.

_Jet_.

His family gone, his home gone, the boy had no choice but to settle against a tree trunk, his eyes heavy with fatigue. The air was warm and the crickets were chirping softly, and he felt drowsiness overcome him almost instantly.

Before he fell asleep, however, he came to a conclusion. No matter what the cost, no matter how much effort it took, he would make sure the Fire Nation would rue the day they destroyed his life.

He would hate them.

He would end them.

He would fight for his freedom.

April 26, 2012


	2. 2 Love

A/N: Hi everyone! Even though I realized too late that I don't have to complete the 100 Challenge in the order that they are presented, it would bother me too much to do them out-of-order. So, here's the second installment! I don't like this one as much as the first one, but meh. I'm going to get started on 3 soon! Enjoy, and I LOVE reviews :)

_This chapter is rated K+._

* * *

2. Love

It was a crisp, cool day in the Northern Water Tribe. A young mail carrier whistled to himself as he traveled through the icy streets, delivering messages. Light snow was falling from the sky, causing the white and blue scenery to appear even more beautiful. He had always loved the cold, and could not wait until all the messages were delivered and he could join his children in the snow.

With this thought in mind, he hurried to a wooden door and knocked politely, pulling a thick envelope from his bag. Much to his surprise, the door swung open almost instantly, revealing a girl no older than sixteen. Her blue eyes were wide and she had an enormous smile on her face.

"Is that for me?" she said eagerly, staring at the letter in his hands.

Still slightly confused, the mail carrier read off the name addressed on the envelope and the girl shrieked in excitement, nearly tearing it from his gloved fingers in excitement.

"Thanks!" she called as she dropped some Water Tribe money into his palm and slammed the door, nearly knocking the mail carrier off his feet. With a shrug, he pocketed the money and continued to stroll down the street, wondering what the letter could possibly contain to produce such an enthusiastic reaction.

Back in the house, the girl's grin widened as her fingers held the sealed envelope. She had waited nearly five weeks for a response, and it took every bit of willpower she had to stop herself from ripping it open. Her body trembled as she carefully unfolded the letter inside.

"_My Dear Kanna,_

_ For almost a year now, you have been delighting me with your letters, and I am truly honored to have grown to know such a wonderful young lady. It seems like forever when I am awaiting your responses, but I know that they will come in due time, each one more pleasing than the last. I can only hope that we will share many more memories in the future._

_ Times are growing dark, however. The war has been going on for much longer than expected, and my father has yet to return from battle. I am old enough to go to war, but my mother refuses to let me go without establishing a family first. They want me to marry Yin, a sweet Waterbender whom I went to school with, but I do not have eyes for her. I only have eyes for you, Kanna, even though I only met you briefly all those months ago. I can still remember how I felt when I first saw you, and how we had an attachment so quickly. I do hope I will see you again someday…_

_ I apologize for the short length of this letter. With all that is happening down here, I barely have a moment to myself. But the offer I presented to you still stands, and whether or not you choose to accept it…I will remember you._

_ All my love,_

_ Huan"_

Kanna sighed and folded up the parchment, sliding it back into the envelope and placing it into the pocket of her parka. She remembered the day she met Huan; some time ago, he had arrived with his father and other Sothern Water Tribe men for a meeting with the Chief, and the two had grown close at the welcoming party. Over the next few days, they had spent nearly all their time together. It broke her heart to watch him leave, but alas, he had not forgotten her, and the first letter had come quickly. Before long, she realized her deep affection for him after several letters. There was almost nothing stopping her from being with him.

Almost.

Kanna halfheartedly touched the betrothal necklace around her throat, the one that had been given to her for an arranged marriage. It was beautiful, and very intricately carved, but Kanna felt no love for him. Despite being a powerful bender, he was stubborn, egotistical, and selfish in her eyes, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Her parents held high positions in society, and insisted that she followed tribe customs. A wedding had been planned and was set to occur in a few months, and Kanna dreaded each passing day that brought her one step closer to it.

If it hadn't been for the war, Kanna would probably have carried on as ordered. She would have married the Waterbender, produce several children, and eventually pass on as an elderly woman in her bed, having accomplished everything she needed to. No adventure. No true happiness. Kanna would simply be another woman whose entire existence was controlled by the tribe's customs. The war was showing no signs of ending, and Kanna knew that if she wanted to live the rest of her life—however long it would be—the way that _she_ wanted, she couldn't stay in the North Pole any longer.

She had made her decision. She had to run.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she threw some clothes in a knapsack, along with some wrapped fish and blubbered seal jerky, enough to last for several days until she would have to find something else to eat. With great care, she folded up every letter from Huan and placed them in the knapsack as well. Kanna knew her parents would be saddened, worried, and possibly angry when they discovered she had left, but she simply couldn't stay. Traveling the world and being with Huan would give her a second chance, and she was willing to make sacrifices for it. At this point, there was nothing she wouldn't do for a taste of freedom.

It was growing dark. Kanna knew that her parents would be home soon, and if she was going to leave, she had to immediately. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect. Warships came and left every month, bringing soldiers to and from the South Pole. There were rumors of struggles in the Southern Water Tribe, and the North was doing everything in their power to stop the Fire Nation from destroying them, just like they had with the Airbenders, and the Avatar. Despite that the sister tribes were so far apart, if they stayed strong, they had a chance to survive.

Her supplies packed, Kanna stood in the doorway, looking fondly at her home. She had never known anything else apart from the small neighborhood she grew up in, and she was a little nervous about leaving. The note she had left for her parents was sitting on the table and blowing in the slight breeze from the open door, almost as if it were begging her to stay. But Kanna knew deep in her heart that she was meant for something greater, even if she didn't know what yet. With one last look around, she closed the door behind her and snuck out into the dusk.

By the time she reached the dock, the small four-ship fleet was preparing to leave. Kanna pulled her fur hood over her head and a cloth over her mouth and nose to hide her identity. If she was going to hide out on a warship, she had to be sneaky about it.

When two men were struggling with a rather heavy box of frozen meat, she saw her chance. The moment their backs were turned, she ran as quietly as she could up the ramp and navigated past the guards and into the storage hold, where she would be safe and go unnoticed for a long period of time. Kanna panted heavily as she collapsed on the floor of the ship, drinking a bit of water from her canteen. She had done it. Even if someone on the ship discovered her during the journey, it would be too late to turn around. Her new life had successfully begun.

Or so she thought.

Despite that Kanna believed she had successfully gone unseen, there was indeed one person that noticed her. It was a young Waterbender guarding the ice wall, and was about her age, but upon spotting her, he had not alerted his captain. He had recognized the familiar parka and knapsack, as he had seen them many times before. But instead of watching the scene before him, he turned his head away, pretending that he hadn't witnessed a thing.

He could not bear to watch the only woman he ever loved slip away from his grasp.

* * *

A/N P.S.: For those of you who are going to say "This isn't how it happened!" or "How do you know the name of Kanna's husband?" I'm going to remind you that this is _fanfiction_. I don't know what happened, and the only people that probably do are the show's creators. So please, please, don't freak out over this, okay? It's pure fun. Thanks :)


	3. 3 Hate

A/N: Hey all :) Sorry for the late update; I'd been stuck on this one for a while now. I was originally intending for this one to be much darker, since it's "hate" after all, but it actually turned out to be short'n'sweet, and I'm happier with it.

Here's a bit of AU fluff for all you die-hard Zutara fans out there (my guilty pleasure). Enjoy!

_This chapter is rated K+._

* * *

3. Hate

There were only a few times it was never in her eyes when she saw me.

Once, it disappeared when Azula struck my uncle with a bolt of lightning in a surprise attack. I remember that day too clearly. I didn't know how to react; I was a mix of scared, terrified, and angry. I could do nothing but watch my uncle fall to the ground as Azula escaped yet again. Once she was gone, I had dropped to my unconscious uncle's side. I could feel the presence of the Avatar and his friends behind me, but I was too distraught to care.

"Zuko, I can help." I hadn't expected to hear her voice speaking to me, speaking my name so calmly. But at the time, I neither knew nor cared about what she could do, so I forced them away.

I should have let her help.

Weeks later, I was surprised to see it leave her again when we were trapped together in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. From the way she stared at me when I first tumbled down in her direction, I knew that nothing good would come of this situation. I couldn't think of a time where it was just her and I, but without me fighting back, verbally or otherwise. After several moments, I was surprised at how quickly her emotions flew from anger to sadness to apologetic. And it was then that she did it. She offered to rid me of one of my many flaws, and I couldn't believe it. Part of me wonders what would have been different if it had happened, but events proceeded the way they were meant to, and she went back to despising me again.

I'll never forget that it was the first time she was willing to touch me. Her hands were so gentle.

I remember another time, much later, when she was at last learning to trust me. I could tell it was difficult for her—when everyone else had made the positive connection with me, she was still held back by the past. But finally, I broke through to her when we found the Southern Raiders, found the man that had taken her mother's life. And she listened to me. She learned that revenge was not always the best choice, and she learned to see things from my perspective. When we returned to the others, I was astounded…she'd found her closure, she'd even embraced me, and since then, I have not seen her look at me the way she once did.

And today, in the company of all our friends and family, as I push back the sheer white veil and kiss her lips, she smiles at me, and hate is the furthest thing from her eyes.


	4. 4 Dark

A/N: I know, I can't believe it either. I wrote another chapter to this! Took me a while to get this right, and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it (it's pretty darn long!), but I hope those of you that have been amazingly loyal will like it :) I'm off for holiday soon, so it may be updated soon! (I know...I say that every time. But seriously, I'm gonna try!)

_This chapter is rated K+._

* * *

4. Dark

On a normal spring day in Republic City, Sokka could be doing a number of things. He could be sharpening his boomerang, practicing on a couple of homemade targets. He could be browsing the street vendors for food and things for his small loft. He could be wiring a message to Katara across the city, or he could even be simply wandering about, taking in the new season.

But having Toph make fun of him wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

His eyes narrowed as she collapsed in a chair in a fit of giggles. "So wait…you're _afraid _of the dark?" she asked, failing to stifle her laughter.

Sokka sighed, almost regretting telling her. It had been five years since the end of the war. Everyone had become overwhelmed with their new duties and responsibilities, so when they actually did find time to get together, it was on last-minute occasions such as this one. Toph had a little apartment on the outskirts of the city, which Katara had at first protested because Toph was living alone, but after many heated debates, Toph had convinced her that she could handle herself. And she had; Toph was now part of a rising police force in Republic City, slowly teaching other Earthbenders how to move metal. Her job was tedious, but she absolutely loved it. Today, she had the day off, and asked if Sokka wanted to swing by to catch up. They'd begun talking about what had been happening in their lives lately, and somehow, the conversation had drifted from tea to poodle-monkeys to nighttime, when Sokka had accidentally blurted out his deepest, secret fear, which resulted in Toph's merciless teasing.

As Toph regained her breathing, Sokka slumped further in the couch across from her armchair. They were both much older and much more mature, but Sokka still hadn't gotten over his fear, and Toph still couldn't control herself on occasion.

"It's not funny!" he finally blurted out, his face reddening. "I have perfectly good reasons for it."

The Earthbender snorted, but stopped laughing. "Like what?" she asked, adjusting her position so she was flopped on the chair sideways, her legs dangling over the arm.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Toph picked up the hurt in Sokka's voice and calmed down. "Sokka, we've been friends for years. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" He was silent for a moment, but she added, "Try me."

Sokka brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "When I was little and the Fire Nation invaded the South Pole," he began slowly, "the air was covered in soot. I couldn't breathe…couldn't see. There was nothing around me but blackness and death and destruction. By the time I'd found my way back home, my mother was gone. I had nightmares for months, seeing only black, hearing nothing but screams in the darkness."

For once, Toph was quiet as she listened to him, having no idea what to say. Before she could think of anything, however, he pressed on.

"When I went to the Northern Water Tribe with Aang and Katara, I met the princess, Yue. She was…beautiful, wonderful. But she had been touched by the moon spirit, and when the spirit was killed, the entire world went dark. She gave her life to save the spirit, and even though it was her duty all along, I felt as though a part of me was lost."

Sokka took a deep, shaky breath. "And then Suki…"

He couldn't continue. About a year and a half ago, Suki had decided she couldn't handle the city life anymore. Many of the Kyoshi Warriors had returned to the island to help rebuild the villages after the war, and she knew the long-distance relationship would be too difficult to maintain, so she said a brief goodbye and left in the middle of the night, without even giving him time to process what had happened. Although Sokka had eventually moved past the relationship, even tried going on dates with a few different girls, the memory was still hard to bear at times.

Toph nodded. She knew that Suki had left and was no longer with Sokka, but never probed him for information. Some questions, she'd learned, were better left unasked.

And she'd never admit it, but every time one of her friends had asked if her feelings for Sokka had left completely, she would lie.

"I see," she said quietly. Toph never liked to deal with emotional situations. She'd always been the rough-and-tumble kind of girl, not the delicate child her parents wanted her to be. When she did show her softer side, it was rare, and she always tried to lighten the subject afterwards, something she found herself to be particularly good at. As she thought about this, a smirk spread across her face.

"I've got an idea."

Toph suddenly moved from her position in the chair to the small desk in the corner. She felt around in the top drawer until she produced a strip of cloth, something that may have decorated a person's tunic. Instead, she folded it in half and, without warning, threw it over Sokka's eyes, tying it behind his head.

Immediately, he recoiled. "Toph! What are you doing?" His voice was frantic and he tried to tear the cloth away, but she slapped his hands down.

"Relax," she said, her voice strong but calm.

"Relax? How can I relax?" Sokka protested. "I can't see a thing!"

"That's the _point_," Toph sighed. "Just stop for a minute. Sit still."

Sokka did as he was told, but his breathing was still heavy. There was absolutely no light passing through the dark cloth, and he felt trapped. After several moments, however, he noticed his other senses adapting. He could hear Toph pacing behind him, eventually sensing her presence as she stood before him. He calmed down slightly when she spoke again, much softer and much closer.

"Now you know what it's like to be me."

Sokka's breathing eased considerably, but his heart was still racing. "I'm not sure I like this," he admitted. "This isn't going to do anything."

"Listen," Toph ordered, but her voice was still gentle. "I've lived my whole life in the dark. I have to live by the figurative light, the kind that comes from good experiences. And you'd be surprised how much I've secretly relied on that for years. I can't run from the dark. I can't hide from it. So I create my own light by using the rest of my senses."

Unsure of what to say, Sokka sat numbly as he heard the discreet swishing of Toph's clothing move farther away. The door hinges creaked as she opened it, allowing the spring day to enter the room.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Sokka shook his head at first, but stopped once his ears picked up a sound. It was so subtle, so quiet, but he could hear the wind brushing against the trees, the tiniest of birds singing in the branches. He'd never tell Toph, of course, but without the cloth over his eyes, he probably never would have noticed. It was the most tranquil sound he'd ever heard.

"Wow," Sokka murmured, still mesmerized. "That's amazing."

"Isn't it?" the Earthbender replied. "Until you experience it, you don't realize that your senses are much stronger when one of them is missing." She closed the door and strode past Sokka again, rattling something in the kitchen. After a minute, she came back toward him again, and he could smell food, though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Open your mouth," she ordered.

Sokka gave a sarcastic laugh. "You're joking, right?" he said. "I'm not letting you feed me a thing! What if you poison me?"

"Will you just trust me?"

Sokka was hesitant, but did as he was told and opened his mouth very slightly. Before he could change his mind, Toph shoved a large spoon in his mouth. Sokka smacked his lips a few times, relishing in this new taste. Whatever it was, it was absolutely delicious.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, surprised at his own reaction. "Can I have more?"

Neither one of them could see it, but Toph broke out into a huge smile. "It's jook…a recipe I got from an old friend. It's really good, but even _you_ wouldn't eat it because I'm told it doesn't look that appetizing."

The Water Tribe man actually found himself laughing. "I think I'm getting used to this not seeing thing, just a little."

She nodded once in response. "We're not done yet," she said. "You've still got a few more experiences in the dark."

Sokka had actually almost forgotten he was blindfolded. He had been so overwhelmed by the things Toph was presenting that his lack of sight had nearly become irrelevant. Before he could acknowledge his eyes again, though, he smelled something flowery and light.

"What is that?" he questioned. He made a move to reach for it, but it was removed almost right away.

"It's the white jade plant," Toph responded. "It's very deadly and dangerous—I had to cover my hands just to touch it. People generally see it and back away, but it has a very subtle sweet smell that I enjoy. Most people don't even know it has a scent because they're too terrified to approach it."

"Huh," was all Sokka could say in contemplation. So this was how Toph saw light—metaphorically, through things that made her happy. Despite being blind, she could "see" what others could not. She had been right; darkness wasn't a thing to fear, but actually a way to make the world brighter, more prominent, to recognize things in a way that you never imagined you could.

Sokka reached for the blindfold. "Thanks. I really appreciate the insight, Toph, but I kinda miss looking at things."

Toph stopped him, grabbing his wrist in her strong hand. "Not yet. There's one more sense you have to experience, and it's probably the most important one."

She eased the grip on his wrist but still held onto him, sitting on the edge of the table in front of Sokka. He was nervous, but he did as he was told—he trusted her, and therefore allowed her to move his hands around and on different objects.

"I rely on touch the most, I think," Toph mused, placing different things into his hands: a china cup, different coins, a tunic, a piece of earth. "I feel _everything_. That's how I get around, even without my Earthbending."

Sokka was trying to grasp her concept, but was failing. "I'm confused. What does this have to do with anything?"

Toph sighed, but her tone wasn't frustrated, Sokka noticed. It was almost…calm. Relaxed. As though this was something she'd needed.

"Because, like all the other senses, there are some things I enjoy more than others."

She placed an object in his palm, although he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He slowly turned it over in his fingers, feeling the smooth, cool texture, the oval shape. It was hard, though not metal. But there was something else there, something almost…alive, as though whatever he was holding was vibrating with the slightest bit of energy.

"My space earth," Toph confirmed. "I never go anywhere without it. When I need to feel something—actually _feel_ it—this is what I do."

She cupped Sokka's hands around hers, and he could feel every muscle in her fingers move as she bended the earth into different shapes. He wasn't a bender, but this was the closest he'd ever come, and the experience was unlike anything he'd ever had before. He knew he was a great warrior without having bending, but finally, he could feel all the effort that was put into it, all the strength and patience. For the first time in a very long time, he was speechless.

After a few shapes, she placed the earth on the table next to her. Maybe it was the fact that Sokka could hear so well, but he swore he could hear Toph's voice trembling as she spoke again.

"There are other things that I like, too," she said quietly. "But I've only ever held them a few times."

Sokka gained his voice back. "Really?" he asked, intrigued. "Like what?"

Toph was silent and motionless for a moment. Very slowly and carefully, she reached for Sokka's hands again, this time enveloping them in her own.

Sokka crinkled his eyebrows behind the blindfold. "I don't get it," he said. "There's nothing there."

"That's the point."

Immediately Sokka's face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh."

Despite being a rough Earthbender, a strong young woman, and a fierce friend, Toph's hands were unusually soft. Sokka actually cherished this gentler portion of her personality. He knew her well enough that her hard external complexity was often just a barrier. For years, he'd endured her teasing and sarcasm, but she was older now. She was tired of holding back everything she had. This experience she'd put him through, helping him get over his fear…she really _did_ care, even though she'd never admit it.

And, like all these things he'd newly experienced, this made Sokka feel something entirely new…yet he found himself enjoying this one above all others.

He took one of his hands from Toph's grasp and, blindly but carefully, held it up as close to her face as he could, knowing she could sense it.

"May I?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Very carefully, Sokka placed his fingertips on Toph's face. He knew what she looked like, but this was something completely new. He could feel the warmth in her cheeks, the softness of her lips, the fluttering of her eyelashes. She had grown into an amazingly talented young adult, but this real, true beauty beyond her rough exterior could not be observed with eyes. It didn't matter that Sokka's world was physically dark; he was seeing Toph in a way he never had before. He laughed quietly to himself.

"I don't think I'm afraid of the dark anymore."

Toph just smiled.


End file.
